Fluttershy
(as a vampire fruit bat-pony) |mane = with , , , and streaks (Rainbow Power) |coat = Pale, light grayish gold |nicknames = Klutzershy, Flutterguy, Stare Master, Mare Do Well, Shutterfly, Saddle Rager, Flutterbat, Flutterdash, Flutterbutter, Opposite Fluttershy, Impossibly Rich, Flutterbold, Yellow Daisy, Fl (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Zephyr Breeze (younger brother) Mr. Shy (father) Mrs. Shy (mother) |cutie mark = |voice = Andrea Libman (English) Brittany Lauda (English, ''My Little Pony: Fluttershy's Famous Stare and My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Lin Peiling (''Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls) Chen Kaili (Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan, season 5 onwards) Luo Yuting (Mandarin Chinese for mainland China) Li Zhen (Mandarin Chinese for mainland China, My Little Pony The Movie) Yu Yingzhi (Cantonese for Hong Kong) Qian Huiling (Cantonese for Hong Kong, DVD version) Šárka Vondrová (Czech) Klára Jandová (Czech, demo version) Katrine Iven Strømsted (Danish) Lizemijn Libgott (Dutch) Susa Saukko (Finnish) Elisabeth Guinand (European French) Audrey D'Hulstere (European French, season 4) Julia Stoepel (German) Zselyke Szabó (Hungarian) Nink Junie (Indonesian) Benedetta Ponticelli (Italian) Emiri Katō (Japanese) Lee Ji-young (Korean) Benedikte Kruse (Norwegian) Sarah Berge (Norwegian, demo version of S1E3) Małgorzata Szymańska (Polish) Priscila Ferreira (Brazilian Portuguese, seasons 1, 3, Equestria Girls, and from Rainbow Rocks onward) Kate Kelly (Brazilian Portuguese, Season 4) Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese, demo version of S1E3) Ioana Dagău (Romanian, seasons 1-3) Denisa Chis (Romanian, season 4) Anca Iliese (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Golovanova (Russian) Eliza Martirosova (Russian, The Movie) Jelena Jovičić (Serbian, Minimax) Aleksandra Tomić (Serbian, Mini Ultra) Carmen Ambrós (European Spanish) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, TV version) Mireya Mendoza (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Lizette Pålsson (Swedish) Natalya Romanko (Ukrainian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Rainbow Rocks) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, season 5 onwards) As Flutterguy: Blu Mankuma (English, S1E9) Alvin Sanders (English, S4E14) Gerald Paradies (German) Mario Scarabelli (Italian) Katsuhisa Hōki (Japanese) Shi Yeong-joon (Korean) Simen Sand (Norwegian) Adam Krylik (Polish, S1E9) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Marko Marković (Serbian, Minimax TV dub) Sebastían Llapur (Latin American Spanish) Joakim Jennefors (Swedish) Yaroslav Chornenkyi (Ukrainian) |singing voice = Antonie Talacková (Czech, season 3) Roberta Bartůňková (Czech, season 4) Bori Csuha (Hungarian, season 1 and films) Zselyke Szabó (Hungarian, season 2 and S3E13) Tímea Sági (Hungarian, S3E1-2) Bernadett Vágó (Hungarian, season 4) Mônica Toniolo (Brazilian Portuguese, season 1 and Equestria Girls) Vânia Canto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Andressa Andreatto (Brazilian Portuguese, season 3) Vera Calacoci (Italian, Find A Pet Song) Maria Ivaschenko (Russian, season 5) Polina Mingalevich (Russian, season 6) Alena Svetlakova (Russian, season 7) Anna Orra (European Spanish, season 2-3 and Equestria Girls) Dámaris Aragón (European Spanish, season 4) Nancy Philippot (European French, Find the Music in You reprise) Alina Leonte (Romanian, S4E14) Jelena Petrović (Serbian, Mini Ultra) As Flutterguy: Marcus Mosley (English, S4E14) Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese, S4E14)}} Fluttershy is a female Pegasus pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She lives in a small cottage near the Everfree Forest and takes care of animals, the most prominent of her charges being Angel the bunny. She represents the element of kindness. Category:Characters Category:Equestrian